


Tone of Voice

by Kitty_Drakeheart



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Drakeheart/pseuds/Kitty_Drakeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen, poorly, claims to have no idea the effect that his voice has on Evelyn. He <i>certainly</i> wasn't trying to arouse her on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone of Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes a bit of assertive!filthytalking!Cullen ...I sure do. Also, that poor war table has seen so much in its time!

“You need to stop doing that.” Evelyn said firmly, resting her forehead on the war room door as she clicked it shut it.

“Doing what, Inquisitor?” Cullen asked nonchalantly. Evelyn huffed and turned to face him. He was, seemingly casually, reading over a document but Evelyn could see the smirk working its way on to his lips. She put her hands on her hips.

“You know fine well what you did.” She replied. “ _No one_ drops their voice to a breathy whisper when discussing trade routes. Not without meaning it.” Cullen's Maker-damned smirk grew, the scarred side of his mouth pulling up.

“Perhaps I was just particularly pleased about those trade routes.” He finally looked up from the parchment in his hand, the glint in his eyes positively wicked. Evelyn stomped over to the war table and put her hands down forcefully on the wood. She purposefully bent over further than she had to, noticing with some delight as Cullens smirk faded a little, his eyes briefly flitting down to her chest.

“I'm supposed to believe that?” Evelyn asked, tilting her head. Cullen sat the report he was holding down and began to make his way slowly to her side of the table.

“If, for some reason, Inquisitor,” He began, voice dropping to the low tone in question, “you prefer to believe that the Commander of your army would attempt to _arouse_ you on purpose during a council meeting...” he stood beside her, leaning in until his lips were nearly brushing her ear, “...then by all means, believe what you will...”

Evelyn shivered involuntarily, her whole body twitching as Cullens hand rested itself on the small of her back. He chuckled softly, running his hand up her spine.

“Is something wrong ... _Evelyn_?” Her name was a mere whisper on his lips and the sound of it alone pulled a low moan from her. Cullen slid his hand around her waist, stepping behind her and pulling her body up into a standing position. His other hand wrapped itself around her hip, fingers mindlessly kneading the flesh through the thin cotton of her tunic.

“I haven't rendered you speechless, have I?” He murmured softly, lips catching her earlobe and sucking gently.

“I'm perfectly ... _Maker..._ ” Evelyn lost her train of thought as Cullens mouth moved to her neck, tongue flicking and sliding across her pulse point. His grip on her hip tightened as his other hand moved up her stomach, stroking around the side of her breasts. Cullen kissed back up towards her ear.

“I had no idea my voice had such an impact you on you...” Cullen whispered, pulling her hips back to nestle the hardness in his trousers against the curve of her rear. Evelyn's breath hitched when she felt his cock pressing against her.

“You're a …terrible liar, Cullen...” She managed to force out, head falling back onto Cullens shoulder as his palm finally cupped around her breast. She felt his laugh against her back.

“I make up for it in another ways...” He replied, teeth nipping at her ear and tongue soothing the skin afterwards. His fingertips traced circles around the hardening peak of her nipple through her shirt and he moved his mouth back to her neck.

Evelyn moaned, fingers clutching at the edge of the war table as Cullen kissed and nipped and licked and _sucked_ at the curve of her neck. He slid his hand down her front, pulling up the hem of her tunic just enough to slip his fingers into the front of her leggings. He groaned in her ear as he slid a finger between her folds and stroked a slow circle around her clit.

“I love how wet you get for me...” He whispered, kissing her ear again. “I love it when you moan for me as I slide my fingers inside you...” he demonstrated the point, dipping two fingers into her ever so slightly.

Evelyn gasped, moaning when he pushed them in deeper. Cullen must have felt her growing shaky on her feet and he slid his free hand from her hip up inside her tunic. He placed his arm across her torso, holding her flush against her armoured body as he kneaded at her breast. He placed his thumb over her clit, stroking it slowly as he moved his fingers in and out at an agonisingly sedate pace.

“Cullen...” She moaned, hips thrusting to meet every stroke of his fingers. He rolled his own hips, grinding his cock against her rear and groaning into her ear.

“I love the way you say my name the most...” He murmured, rolling her nipple between his fingertips. He pulled his hand out from her trousers, the sudden loss of contact making her whimper with need. She heard him undoing his sword belt, followed by the sound of it clattering to the floor. “You have no idea what you do to me...” Cullen whispered, hand leaving her breast to push down her leggings as he freed his cock from his trousers.

He ran his hand up her spine, cupping it around the back of her neck and pushing her down gently. Evelyn braced her hands on the table, forehead dropping to the wood when she felt the hardness of Cullens cock travel down the cleft of her arse and slide across the slickness of her cunt, the tip of his length grazing over her clit. He wound his fingers in her hair, his other hand gripping her hip and he pulled back.

Cullen groaned as he thrust his cock inside her, fingers tightening on her hip as he began to move. Evelyn moaned, biting hard on her bottom lip as Cullen thrust in deeper, harder. Her torso collapsed onto the table, hands no longer able to hold her up when Cullen moved his hand down from her hair to between her legs. His fingers began to work her in time with his thrusts, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing around the room as his pace increased. He leaned over her, kissing and nipping at her shoulders.

“Cullen ...Cullen …Cullen...”

His name became her Chant as she felt the tightness building in her. He began to thrust harder, faster, fucking her in earnest to the point that the table began to shift with their movements. Evelyn felt herself clench around Cullen's cock, rocking her hips back against him as her orgasm broke through. She cried out his name, her entire body going rigid as Cullen continued to thrust and stroke and kiss, pulling every last piece from her that he could.

She felt the cold of the room on her back when Cullen moved away, both his hands now resting on her hips as he fucked her. He was pulling her hips back to meet his every thrust and it wasn't long before Evelyn felt his movements become more erratic. With one hard push deep inside her, Cullen let out her name in a low growl, thrusting once or twice more as she clenched her walls around him and drew his release out.

Evelyn let out a breathy groan as Cullen pulled out and moved to her side, leaning over the table as he caught his breath. She lifted her head to look at him, blinking dazedly as he smiled, more than a little smugly, down at her. Evelyn laughed shakily.

“Did you plan that all along?” She asked him, voice raw from moaning. Cullen lowered a hand to her face, tenderly pushing her hair away from her eyes. He leant down, kissing her softly on the cheek.

“Would I really do such a thing?” He whispered.

 


End file.
